Bright Lights
by Music To My Eyes
Summary: What kind of crazy goes on with the Brothers and Demi during & after the filming of CR2? “Let that city spit you out, come on home; let that city take you down; for God sakes, turn around.” Named after Bright Lights by Matchbox2. JEMI!
1. Chapter 1

This is all fake. This is just a story. So no, I do not own anyone in this story, sorry to disappoint! :)

* * *

**_[Demi's point of view]_**

It was the middle of the night, I'm on twitter, and I was not sleepy AT ALL. My sleep schedule is all messed up because of all these night shoots where we end up getting back to the hotel room around 3am.

I've been staying in the room with one of my best friends, Anna Maria during the entire beginning of filming for Camp Rock 2. Joe, Nick, and Kevin were all sharing a suite just across the hall.

Anna Maria in the shower; I wanted some ice in my water and remembered the ice machine right down the hallway.

"Hey Anna, I'm gonna go get some ice!" I shouted towards the bathroom door to let her know I was going somewhere and had not been kidnapped.

"K Demi!" She shouted over the shower noise.

I took the bucket that said ICE from on top of the dining table and stepped out the door.

It was dark in the hallway, but I could see the light coming from the machine and walked towards it slowly. At this point, I wouldn't have been surprised if something jumped out in front of me; the lighting and setting were just perfect for it.

I got to the machine and pressed the button that said "PRESS FOR ICE" after placing the bucket under the whole I assumed would give me ice.

I was right. Ice started coming out, and I sighed and said to myself, "Good job, Demi."

I guessed that the machine would stop itself once it gave me enough, but noooooooooooo.

I grabbed the bucket and set it on the floor next to the machine.

"Stop, stop, stop…" I begged while pushing the PRESS FOR ICE button. "Please???"

The ice kept coming out, and I panicked. I ran to my brothers' suite and pounded on their door. "Joeeee, Nickkkk, Kevinnnnn!!!" The ice dropping on top of a small pile on the hotel carpet was making this noise like someone was angrily typing on a keyboard.

"Can I HELP you?" A man asked, with an attitude, I might add, when the door finally opened.

Seeing that it was not any of my friends who had answered the door, I stuttered, "Um….hi. Wr-rong room?"

"Demi?" I turned and saw Joe in his usual choice of sleepwear, a wife beater and sweatpants. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted ice and then it was all dark and the machine won't stop giving me ice and then I went to look for you guys to help but I think I got the wrong door-"

Joe just started laughing uncontrollably and dropped to the ground, holding his stomach as the man watched, narrowing his eyes. He was either really tired or about to murder one of us.

"Sorry sir, my friend is a little out of it." Joe explained once he had calmed down and put his arm around my shoulder. "You see, we're doing this movie and we've been doing all these night shoots. Everyone is just not rested well."

I nodded quickly and faked a yawn. "I'm really, really sorry…"

"Oh, I see. Now that you mention it…" He squinted his eyes to see us better in the dark. "Aren't you two in that movie, what was it, Pop Rocks or something?"

We held back our laughter as we nodded in unison.

"My 6 year old daughter loves that movie; she'd be excited if she heard about this little encounter." He laughed.

"Awww, where is she?" I asked, no longer afraid of the man.

"Asleep in the room." He nodded towards the inside of the suite.

"Why don't you bring her to find us tomorrow?"

"All right. She would be so happy." He clasped his hands together.

"My brothers and I are right next door. She's welcome anytime!"

"And I'll probably be around there too," I smiled. The brothers' room was our usual hang out place.

"Alright, catch you later, Mr.-" Joe started walking me back to the ice machine.

"Roberts, but you can call me Henry."

"Well I'm Joe, and this is Demi. Hopefully, we'll see you tomorrow!"

"Sorry again…." I giggled.

"Oh, it's no problem. You kids get your sleep now." Henry closed the door to his suite and Joe let out a huge laugh.

"Oh, Demi, Demi, Demi. What are we going to do with you?"

I sighed and picked up the ice bucket. By now, the ice had stopped coming out of the thing, but there was a huge pile on the carpet.

"Why don't we just leave that? Just get some sleep?" Joe asked as we headed back to my room.

"Who said I was tired?" I looked at him. "Besides, we have a day off tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, and did you realize that we just promised to probably babysit the whole day tomorrow?!"

"Oh, don't be a baby, Joe. That's what you get for being vague." I laughed.

"Well, I'm not tired, you got me up. So let's go somewhere." Joe took my bucket and I opened the door to my room.

"What's open at this time?" I asked, letting us in. "It's like 4am right now."

"What'd you need ice for, Demi?" Anna asked, looking up from the TV. "…and Joe."

"Hey Maria, what's crackin'?" He nodded at her with a goofy grin. "You'll never guess what Demi just did."

"NOOO. That's another story for another day." I placed my palm over Joe's face. Anna raised one eyebrow.

"Well we're going out, ready?" Joe asked through my fingers.

"Where're you guys going, it's like 4am!" Anna gave me a look. Sometimes, she acted more like my mother than my mother does.

"I don't know. I can't sleep, and nobody's awake on Twitter." I grabbed the room key and walked towards the door. "Wanna come?"

"Nahh, I need some sleep, and SO DO YOU GUYS." She threw a pillow at my head.

"Byeee mother," Joe grinned again as I closed the door.

We walked towards the elevator as I realized what we were both wearing. Joe, as previously mentioned was in his wife beater and sweats, and I had on Victoria Secrets Pink sweats and a one of a kind A Rocket to the Moon shirt, given to me by my favorite ginger, Nick Santino.

The elevator doors opened and I shivered a little, thinking about the times I have gotten stuck in one. "Um, Joe?"

"You cold, Demi?"

"No, just…"I giggled. "I don't think we can go anywhere looking like this."

"Huh, you're right." He laughed looking around at our attire. "Let's just explore this place."

We exited the elevator once it reached the lobby and Joe walked straight to the front desk. "Hi, I was wondering, what's there to do around the hotel?"

The lady behind the counter looked up at us like we were crazy. She was probably fully expecting to work a graveyard shirt, with no one coming up and asking her questions like this. "At this time of the night, sir?"

"Yeah." We nodded.

She sat up and sighed, "Well, there's the gym, the pool, the restaurant, but game room, the gift shop, and bar, but you and your girlfriend are probably not of age."

"Um, well-" I started to explain that I wasn't his girlfriend.

"Thanks." Joe interrupted and led me away from the desk.

"So, where to first?" Joe grinned.

"What was that, Joe?" I pointed at the desk.

"Drop it, Demi, come on." He pulled me towards the gift shop and we ended up looking around for a while.

"Look Joe, they have those shark gummy things!" I grinned like a little girl who saw candy.

"Look Dems, they sell 'Shane sunglasses'!" Shane grabbed the white shades off the shelf, put them on, and glanced at the mirror hanging on the shelf.

We bought the two items and headed back to the elevator, knowing that it was way too late to be out of our rooms.

"Tell me, Demi." Joe grinned, putting on the sunglasses once again.

"Yes?" I giggled, chewing on a blue shark.

"Do I look like Shane Gray?" He said seriously.

"No. Shane is way hotter." I said to match his tone.

"Ouch." Joe laughed at my response and grabbed the shark I had hanging out of my mouth.

"HEY!" I protested as I watched him devour my shark. "I was eating that!"

He laughed at my reaction. "Oh, come onnn, I paid for it!"

"Whatever, that's why I like Shane better." I stuck out my bottom lip as we walked towards my room from the elevator. The sun was already coming up, so I could see in the hallway, unlike earlier.

"Thanks for the sharks," I grinned and gave him a hug.

"Welcome, thanks for entertaining me." He laughed, thinking about the ice incident.

"Love you!" I said mindlessly as I closed the door.

**_[Joe's point of view]_**

"Love you too." I sighed as I felt my heart clench slightly and walked back towards my suite I shared with my brothers.

* * *

Review? Please? :) I don't really know why I wrote this or what it's even going to be about. haha ideas?


	2. Chapter 2

I REALLY need some sleep, but I'm writing this anyways haha.

Chapter 2:  


* * *

"Yo, bro. You're up early." Nick greeted Joe and looked up from his laptop. He was also in his sleeping clothes, since everyone had a day off. Being Nick, he was most likely updating the band's blog.

"More like, I'm back late." I laughed and set the room key down on the counter.

"Where'd you go?" Nick asked while typing quickly.

"Oh, like a few hours ago, I was out here on the computer while you two were asleep. And then Demi goes and causes a big commotion out in the hallway." I plopped down on the couch and Nick stopped clicking at the keyboard.

"What kind of commotion? Anything embarrassing I can share with the fans?" Nick smiled mysteriously towards the open screen of the laptop.

"I don't think you should tell them. But like, you know that ice machine down the hallway?" I rubbed my face with my palm tiredly.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked, interested.

"Well, I think Demi was trying to get some ice or something but the button got stuck so the ice wouldn't stop coming out." I laughed combing my hair through my fingers.

Nick just laughed uncontrollably. "Oh man, wow. I can so imagine her doing that!"

"I'm not done yet." Joe rolled his eyes. For some reason, this was not that funny anymore.

"There's more…?" His eyes widened, it looked like he was about to explode.

"Then she tried banging on our door for help, but she ended up waking this irritated old man next door-"

"HAHHAHAHHAHAHA!" Nick laughed so hard, slapping the white leather couch in the process. I chuckled.

"Yeah, it was kind of cute." I added with a smile.

Nick looked at me with a change of expression, his face now calm and serious, "You like her, don't you?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I just feel like she's, you know, like forbidden or something. "

"But you like her." Nick stated as a question.

"Well, yeah?" I messed with my hair a little, feeling uncomfortable talking about the situation.

"So what's stopping you?" Nick asked like the wise little brother he was.

"I don't know, she probably thinks of me as her older brother or something. Plus, the fans and everybody would go nuts…" I sighed.

"You won't know unless you ask her, and have the media ever stopped you from doing ANYTHING before?" I shook my head. "Thought so."

"I'm gonna go sleep a little." I stood up from the couch. "Oh yeah, and if this old man with a little girl comes knocking at the door, don't freak."

"…why?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Demi and I kind of promised to hang out with his daughter," I laughed.

"Oh, ok. But remember to TALK to her." Nick gave me a look as I nodded.

"Thanks, you're an awesome brother, have I ever told you?"

"Nope, but I wasn't saying that for you. I just want Demi to be happy." He joked.

"Wait, you don't-"

"Oh God no, Joe. I don't like Demi that way. I feel like she's actually my little sister, and I want her to be happy. Believe it or not, I want you to be happy too," He explained.

I nodded and headed towards the bedroom. "Later."

"Hey, when you two get married, she'll ACTUALLY be my little sister!" Nick yelled towards me.

"Shut up, Nick. Just shut up." I rolled my eyes. He was so immature sometimes.

I closed the door to my bedroom in the suite and lay on the bed, trying to think. But I gave up once sleep took over.

* * *

**_[Demi's Point of View]_**

I yawned as my eyes started to adjust to the daylight coming through the windows. I saw that the clock read 11:34am as I turned to face the digital clock provided by the hotel on the small desk next to my bed.

I groaned, trying to cover my face from the world with the white cotton sheets. I was still tired, extremely hungry, and completely exhausted from my strange sleep and meal cycles.

And where was Anna? She wasn't still in her bed next to mine, separated by the table holding the clock and phone.

Just as I was wondering about her, Anna's perky self showed up, carrying a whole tray of what I assumed was food. I lifted the sheets off of my face.

"Anna, my savior, food?" I asked giggling.

"Yes, Demi dear, food." She replied dropping the tray on my bed along with her body. "I just grabbed this from the hotel's complimentary breakfast buffet before it closed."

"Thank you!" I grinned. We both sat in the bed and ate the eggs and waffles with fresh fruit and orange juice.

"Sooo, what happened last night?" Anna asked with her mouth full of yellow lumps of food that she was currently chewing.

I explained the whole ice machine incident to her, which she found hilarious, obviously. Then I told her what happened afterwards, when Joe and I went to the gift shop for some after hour's fun.

I sighed, thinking about last night. Was it just me or did I feel _something_ there?

"Hey Ann, what do you think if I like…"

She motioned for me to continue while chewing slowly.

"What if I like Joe?" I said. "In a non brotherly kind of way?"

She giggled, "What if you did?"

I sighed, not really wanting to talk about this, but felt like I had to. "I mean, what if I like like him?"

"Oh, Demi dear," Anna laughed, "It's kind of obvious that you both like each other."

My mouth dropped. What, could everyone tell what I was thinking this whole time?

"Wait…" I asked, "Do you think he likes me that way?"

"Of course, sweetie!" She grinned. "Everyone already kind of figured it out."

I smoothed my hair, so he likes me, I like him. I like him. I like him.

"I like him."

"Well tell him then, Demi." Anna patted my arm. "Tell him."

I nodded. I will, I will tell him. Ugh, I'm going to tell him?!

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Thanks for bringing up the food!" I rose from the bed. "And thanks for the talk."

"NO PROBLEM." She rolled her eyes. "You two, are seriously like the SAME."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," she waved her hand. "I'm going to do my makeup out here."

I thought about everything. How was I going to talk to Joe, now that this THING was all I could think about?

When I was done with the shower, I started on my makeup. "Anna, can you pass me the brush?"

She hands me the brush, "So, what are you doing today? Can you believe we actually have a day off?"

"I know!" I replied as I applied foundation. "Well, Joe and I kind of promised to meet this little girl who's staying in the suite next to theirs."

"Awww, that's cute!" She giggled and curled a few pieces of her long dark hair over the iron.

"Yeah, she's like six, I think her dad said. He was that man that I accidently woke up last night."

We finished our makeup and Anna left to find Jasmine, who was going home that day to hang out with her family, since she lives in Ontario.

I walked the few steps to the Jonas' suite and knocked. I was definitely sure that this was the right door. Right?

"Hey Demi," Joe smiled as he opened the door and we greeted each other with a tight embrace. My heart melted a little, thinking that he might feel the same way about me that I did about him.

We walked into the "living room" of the suite where Nick was passed out on the couch with his laptop opened hear the stop where his arm lay.

I laughed softly, not wanting to wake Nick. Joe led me to his bedroom then, since there was also a TV in there.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure, about what?" I plopped down on his bed, bouncing slightly due to my slightly childish side.

"Well…" Joe sat at the edge of the bed and faced me. "How do you feel about me?"

Oh goodness, he wasn't talking about what I think he's talking about right? Just play dumb, Demi. Just pretend like you don't know.

"What about you?" I giggled nervously, not looking him in the eye, and kicked the edge of the bed with my ankles.

"Ok. I don't know how to say this." He sighed and ran his fingers through the slightly curly hair. "What do you think-I mean, us and like-"

"I like you Joe." I forced out, just so he wouldn't have to continue his rant that almost made no sense.

"What-you do?" Joe's shocked face almost froze my own.

I nodded. "Is that like-that's what you were trying to say right?" Oh no, I blurted it out and now I can't take it back. He wasn't even talking about that you idiot!

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was getting at." He smiled. "So you like me huh?"

I studied my even kicking for a moment, too embarrassed to look up.

"I like you too." He said. I looked up with wide eyes. "I do, I really really do."

Just then, Kevin walked by the room, smirked at the both of us, and said two simple words, "'Bout time."

I was so happy; I just kind of pushed his comment aside. "So what now?"

"Well, there's only one thing to do." Joe smiled and his shoulders dropped just a little. "Do you want to be my girlfriend, Demi?"

I nodded and grinned, "Yes!" We hugged on the bed for a moment, and I let out a breath of relief and happiness.

"Joe," was all I could say as my heart felt like it was about to explode; my smile couldn't get any bigger.

* * *

That last part was so freakin' cheesy, I could probably open a cheese production factory.  
Review-Tell me how it was? What do you want to happen?

-Sarah


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, follow me on twitter? :) WaffleSarah For random ass tweets.  
I want to get to know you better & incorporate some readers' ideas into this. Anything is possible in this story!_

_I'd like to start this chapter by thanking those of you who take the time to review!  
I LOVE YOU: **Nynny**, **mb**, **vickybarb**, **cRaZyX4XcOnVeRsE96**(love your enthusiasm!), **brucas224**, **AlUvmusic**, **JoeJonasBiggestFan** (thanks for the idea, I'll def. try to include it soon.), **ersy**, **heartbreakingXbreathtaking**(times 2. You rock!), **Sarah B**, **xxstrawberry16xx**(Nikki! :)), **0Twisted-Symphony6** (I meant that Nick is an older brother figure to Demi XD You're very perceptive&I love your name!), **Taylaa** & **DJDANJA**(love your name, thanks for the ideas)!_

_I've been really busy with school all yeah…excuses excuses._  


* * *

So I'm skipping until the end of Camp Rock 2's filming.

**_(Demi's POV)_**

I watched as one of my best friends, Chloe, was shooting one of her last night scenes with Nick. After this scene, we were finally wrapped, and I could finally go home to rest after a long day of filming. Looking around, I could spot a couple of my cast mates playing by the lake and smiled. Only these crazy kids would be crazy enough to be splashing water at each other at almost one 'o clock in the morning! The moon was shining brightly that night, and I walked over towards my friends.

Suddenly, Courtney and Shorty spotted me "Hey-" they started flicking water towards my direction, "GUYS!" I whined, trying to shield myself from the wet.

"Sorry Dem, you were an easy target!" Courtney laughed and she and Shorty high-fived.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey, have you guys seen Joe anywhere?" I looked around one again to see if I was just blinded by the darkness and he was there the whole time.

They flickered their eyes over my head for a second, and I chose to ignore the motion. "Nope…"

"BOO!" A voice boomed and arms from behind me grabbed my whole body backwards. I struggled to run the opposite direction.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, breathing heavily and turning my head around. Shorty and Courtney were laughing, along with almost everyone else who were hanging by the lake and saw what just happened.

"JOE!" I pushed him on his chest as he laughed harder.

"I'm sorry…" Joe smiled, and grabbed me again. This time, I let him.

"God, Joe! You scared me shitless!" I caught my breath and relaxed in his arms. "And you two! ALL OF YOU!" I pointed threateningly towards the gang around the lake, but especially at Shorty and Courtney who were still hysterically laughing.

I'm really going to miss all of my friends in the movie, new and old. Camp Rock 2 is about to be finished; who knows when we'll be able to see each other again?

"Let's go somewhere." Joe smiled and we headed towards the direction of mess hall, his arm pulling my shoulder close to his.

"What are we doing?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder, yawning.

"Nowhere, really. Just want to spend some time alone with my girl." I smiled as my heart felt like it was melting slowly.

"Gosh, the sky is beautiful out here. You don't get this in the city…"I looked up at the dark sky, amazed by the stars hanging from it.

Joe looked down and interrupted my fascination with nature with a slow, yet sudden kiss. I closed my eyes and sighed.

We got to a bench right outside of mess hall and sat down. I faced him and looked into his brilliant, dreamy eyes. "Joe?" I asked.

"What is it, pretty girl?" I melted at the reference. "What's going to happen to us when this is over?" I motioned my arms around the set.

"Aw, come here." He patted his lap. I moved to my new seat on his lap, his arms wrapping around my stomach. "I don't know what's going to happen; I just know that I want to be with you right now."

"I do too, but after this movie is done, you'll have your concerts, and I'll have my concerts. How could we ever have time to be together?" I leaned my head against his chest sadly.

"I don't know…I'll try to see you as much as I can, and I know that's not enough, but that's all I can hope for at the moment."

We just stayed in the position for a few more minutes, enjoying each other's company before heading back to where they were shooting that night. Our hands were entwined as we joined our crowd of friends who had all been strangers not too long ago.

"I can't believe you." I heard Nick growl angrily. "After all the drama this summer, I don't think I want to see you anymore." He turned coldly and walked away from Chloe, who had a shocked, yet annoyed, expression on her face.

"AND CUT!" The director shouted, followed by an echo of applause coming from everyone watching.

* * *

_Yeah, I know it's really short, but I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about this story :)_

_Review! What would you like to see?  
XOXO Sarah_


End file.
